Letzte Freude
by Mijako
Summary: Ca. drei Stunden vor dem finalen Kampf gegen Voldemort. Harry und Hermine befinden sich immer noch im Hauptquartier des Phoenixordens. Was kann Hermine machen, um Harry von seinen Schmerzen und seiner Angst zu befreien? HPGW, HGRW


Nach langer Zeit ist dies ein neuer One-Shot von mir. Auch wenn es vielleicht ein wenig so rüber kommt: das Pairing ist NICHT Harry/Hermine. Im Grunde geht es darum, wie Harry und Hermine mit ihrer Freundschaft, kurz vor dem finalen Kampf, umgehen.

Pairing: (indirekt) HP/GW, HG/RW

Summary: Ca. drei Stunden vor dem finalen Kampf gegen Voldemort. Harry und Hermine befinden sich noch im Hauptquartier des Phoenixordens. Was kann Hermine machen, um Harry von seinen Schmerzen und seiner Angst zu befreien?

Ach ja, und ihr wisst, dass Comments das Brot und das Wasser für einen Fanfictionschreiber sind. Also lasst mich nicht verhungern und verdursten, sondern seid so lieb und schreibt n Commi!

**Letzte Freude**

‚Ich kann es nicht' dachte ich, während ich von dem Buch, das vor mir lag, abließ und mich in den Sessel sinken ließ.

Ich konnte es wirklich nicht. Zum ersten Mal konnte ich mich nicht auf ein Buch konzentrieren, das direkt vor mir lag und dessen Inhalt mich eigentlich sehr interessierte.

Ich hatte es versucht – immer wieder, doch ich war nie über die erste Seite hinausgekommen. Und nachdem ich diese einzige Seite gelesen hatte, wusste ich noch nicht mal worum es eigentlich gegangen war.

Ich konnte mich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Sonst hatte ich mich beim lesen immer gut beruhigen können, doch nun, kurz vor dem Ende, hörte mein Herz einfach nicht auf, wie wild zu pochen.

Meine Gedanken kreisten nur um diese eine Sache; die, die alles beenden würde.

So laut ich konnte seufzte ich plötzlich, um meinen Gedanken Einhalt zu gebieten.

Auch wenn es schwer war sich davon abzuhalten, wollte ich nicht daran denken. Jedenfalls noch nicht.

Schlagartig entschied ich mich dazu, mir unten in der Küche einen Becher Kakao zu machen – keine Ahnung, wie ich da plötzlich drauf kam. Also stand ich auf, pustete kurz die Kerze aus, mit deren Hilfe ich versucht hatte mich zu beruhigen, damit auch ja nichts anbrennen konnte, und verließ das Zimmer.

Der Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 sah von innen ein wenig altmodisch aus, doch ich mochte es. Die ganzen alten Sessel, die vielen, aus altem Holz gebauten Regale... insgeheim hatte ich mir immer gewünscht, einmal in so einem Haus zu wohnen.

Doch nun hatte ich nicht einmal Ahnung, ob ich den morgigen Tag erleben würde. Tja, dass nennt man dann wohl Ironie des Schicksals.

Ich lief die Treppe runter und kam in die Aula, von dort aus ging ich sofort in die Küche. Es waren nicht viele mehr im Haus, obwohl es das Hauptquartier des Phoenixordens war.

Die meisten befanden sich im Zaubereiministerium oder trafen Vorkehrungen für den Kampf.

Dann fiel es mir plötzlich auf, je mehr ich darüber nachdachte: ich musste eigentlich mit Harry alleine im Haus sein.

Ron war nicht da: Zusammen mit Fred, George und Ginny war er beim Fuchsbau, um sich von seinen Eltern zu verabschieden, sollte der schlimmste aller Fälle eintreten.

Das hatte ich schon gestern hinter mich gebracht.

Harry jedoch war die ganze Zeit hier geblieben... es gab schließlich niemanden, von dem er sich noch verabschieden musste oder wollte.

Die Dursleys, die es vielleicht sowieso nicht interessiert hätte, waren Anfang letzten Jahres durch Todesser umgebracht worden, da diese gedacht hatten, Harry sei noch bei Ihnen. Und sonst gab es für ihn niemanden mehr.

Ich hielt kurz inne. Wieder wurde mir schmerzlich bewusst, wie schlimm es sein musste, auf diese Art alleine zu sein.

Ich öffnete die Tür und staunte nicht schlecht, als ich Harry erblickte.

Er saß alleine am Küchentisch, hatte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gestützt und beide Hände auf die Stirn gelegt. Er sah nicht hoch, als ich eintrat.

Es war relativ dunkel. Die Dämmerung hatte schon eingesetzt und keine der Lampen in der Küche brannte. Mir wurde bewusst, dass er schon mindestens zwei Stunden so alleine gesessen haben musste.

Wie hatte ich ihn nur alleine lassen können? Wieso war mir erst so spät aufgefallen, dass wir beide alleine im Haus waren?

Ich dachte einen Moment nach, bis ich zum Kühlschrank ging, mir statt eines Kakaobechers ein Glas Wasser holte und zusätzlich einen Waschlappen aus dem Badezimmer herbeschwor und ihn mit kaltem Wasser tränkte.

Mit dem Glas und dem Waschlappen kehrte ich zu Harry zurück, der sich immer noch nicht bewegt hatte. Er schien nachzudenken und sich zu konzentrieren: ich sah von der Seite, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Genauso gut konnte es auch sein, dass er nur müde war. Ich wusste es nicht.

Ich tippte ihm kurz auf die Schulter und reichte ihm den Waschlappen.

Ein klägliches ‚Danke' entrann seiner Kehle.

Er versuchte zu lächeln, doch es war kein richtiges lächeln. Ich wusste, dass er schon lange verlernt hatte zu lächeln, geschweige denn zu lachen.

Er wandte seinen Blick ab und legte den Waschlappen auf seine Stirn.

Es war nicht nötig eine gute Ärztin zu sein, um zu wissen, dass seine Stirn fürchterlich brennen musste. So kurz vor allem.

Ich stand ein wenig zögerlich neben ihm. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich ihn lieber alleine lassen sollte, oder bei ihm bleiben sollte. Doch da ich ihn schon die letzten zwei Stunden alleine gelassen hatte, entschied ich mich dazu, mich ihm gegenüber an den Küchentisch zu setzten.

Eine Weile lang sah ich meinen alten Freund an.

Er hielt den Waschlappen auf seine Stirn und hatte wieder die Augen geschlossen.

Er war blass. So blass, wie er schon während der ganzen Suche nach den Horcruxen gewesen war.

Schon lange hatte ich den Verdacht gehabt, das nicht nur die Tatsache, dass das Ende ihnen allen bevorstand, an seiner Kraft zerrte.

Und auch nicht die Tatsache, dass seine Narbe mehr denn je schmerzen musste.

Er hatte lange nichts schönes mehr erlebt. Keine Freude mehr gehabt.

Und es war der Mut, der ihm fehlte. Zuviel Angst und zuviel Böses zerrte an ihm.

Und plötzlich glaubte ich zu wissen, weshalb er so dasaß: er versuchte ebenso wie ich sich zu beruhigen.

Etwas zögerlich und langsam griff ich nach seiner rechten, freien Hand, die auf dem Tisch lag, doch er zog sie sofort wieder weg.

„Nicht, bitte." Sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

Ich legte meine Hand wieder zurück in meinen Schoß und senkte meinen Blick. Natürlich.

Gerade jetzt war zuviel anderes in seinem Kopf, als dass er auch noch Gefühle ertragen könnte. Selbst wenn es nur die seiner Freunde waren.

„Hast du Angst?" fragte ich leise und kurz angebunden.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie es ist, keine zu haben." flüsterte er nach ein paar Sekunden langsam.

Ich sah ihn noch einen Moment lang an, bis ich einen Entschluss fasste.

Selbst wenn es das letzte wäre, für das ich, so kurz vor dem Kampf, noch Zeit hätte, würde ich Harry noch einmal, auch wenn es nur Sekunden waren, glücklich machen.

Ruckartig stand ich auf, schmiss dabei fast mein Glas um, rannte aus dem Raum und stieg die Treppe hoch. Ich ging in das Zimmer neben meinem: Harry's Zimmer.

Als ich fand, was ich gesucht hatte, kehrte ich zu Harry in die Küche zurück.

Plötzlich schien Harry nicht mehr eiskalt, als er mich erblickte. Mein plötzliches Aufstehen geradeeben muss ihn wieder in die Gegenwart geholt haben.

Ich hob das was ich gesucht hatte, hoch. Harry's Augen weiteten sich.

„Mein... mein Feuerblitz? Wieso?" fragte er verwirrt.

Doch ich fing nur an zu lächeln und kam mit dem Besen noch weiter auf ihn zu. Schließlich stand Harry auf und ließ seinen Waschlappen fallen.

„Ich kann dich so nicht mehr sehen." Sagte ich gelassen. „Nicht in dieser Verfassung. Als deine beste Freundin wünsche ich mir, dass du vor dem Kampf noch einmal mit deinem Besen fliegst.

In all den Jahren... egal wie dreckig es dir ging: sobald du geflogen bist, ging es dir besser. Was hast du noch immer gesagt? Es befreit dich von allen Sorgen und du fühlst dich frei.

Also flieg jetzt."

Harry sah mich verwundert an.

„Jetzt?"

„Ja, wieso denn nicht? Es geht erst in über einer Stunde los. Du hast noch Zeit." Sagte ich und mein lächeln wurde breiter.

Auch ich hatte vergessen wie es ist, zu lächeln. Nun hatte ich mich selbst wieder daran erinnern können.

Eine Weile standen wir schweigend voreinander.

Ich hielt Harry weiterhin den Feuerblitz entgegen und zum ersten Mal viel mir auf, dass seine Blitznarbe wirklich noch stechender und brennender aussah, als ich es je gesehen hatte.

Dann, zu meiner größten Verwunderung, grinste Harry.

Zum ersten Mal seit bestimmt drei Monaten sah ich ihn lächeln. Lächeln aus tiefstem Herzen.

Auf meinem Gesicht breitete sich eine Mischung aus Verwunderung und tiefsten Glück wieder.

„Okay." Sagte er plötzlich. „Aber nur unter einer Bedingung: du fliegst mit."

Ich merkte, wie ich begann zu zittern: ich hatte das fliegen noch nie gemocht. Okay, so richtig hatte ich es auch nie ausprobiert, doch das wollte ich auch gar nicht.

„Harry-" fing ich an zu protestieren, doch Harry unterbrach mich sofort wieder.

„Wenn es dein letzter Wunsch vor dem Kampf ist, dass ich fliegen soll, ist es mein letzter, dass du mit mir fliegst. Du bist meine beste Freundin und das wird sich nie ändern, aber ich würde nicht gerne mit dem Gewissen sterben, nie mit dir geflogen zu sein."

Seine Aussage traf mich so tief, dass ich nicht mehr wagte, zu wiedersprechen. Ich bekam sowieso keine Chance mehr dazu, denn Harry packte plötzlich meine rechte Hand und apparierte mit mir.

Ehe ich mich versah, fand ich mich plötzlich auf einer weiten großen Wiese wieder, wo weit und breit keine Zivilisation zu erkennen war. Nur Wiesen, Bäume und Wälder. Meine Haare peitschten mir um mein Gesicht.

„Aber Harry, die Todesser-" rief ich erschrocken.

„Sie werden uns nicht finden. Wir sind in Norwegen. Bis die auch nur eine Ahnung haben, dass wir nicht im Hauptquartier sondern woanders sind, sind wir schon längst wieder zurück."

„Aber woher kennst du das hier?" fragte ich weiter und sah mich erstaunt um.

„Das willst du lieber gar nicht wissen, glaub mir." War Harry's einzige Antwort, bis er mich kurz darauf dazu zwang, hinter ihm auf den Besen zu steigen.

„Halt dich gut fest." Rief er mir noch zu, bis er dem Besen Befehl gab, höher zu steigen.

Anfangs ließ ich die Augen geschlossen und legte meine Hände um den Bauch meines Freundes, bis er schließlich mit seiner linken Hand meine Hände berührte.

„Öffne die Augen." Sagte er, als wüsste er, das ich sie geschlossen hielt. Er kannte mich inzwischen zu gut.

Erst traute ich mich nicht, doch als ich realisierte, dass dies vielleicht meine letzte Möglichkeit war, so etwas zu sehen, öffnete ich die Augen: und bekam eine Gänsehaut.

Es war nicht zu beschreiben – höchstens so, wie Harry es mir immer erzählt hatte. Alle Sorgen waren verflogen und ich fühlte mich frei.

Ich dachte plötzlich, ich wäre ein Vogel; wäre frei, alles zu tun, alles zu sehen.

Unter mir sah ich die Wälder, die Berge und sah einen gigantischen See, der durch den Wind Wellen schlug. Ganz weit in der Ferne sah ich Nebel, und einen Schwarm Vögel, der seine Runden flog.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir flogen – zumindest sahen wir noch den Sonnenuntergang, der hier um diese Uhrzeit noch nicht geschehen war, und der alles in ein rötlich – violettes Licht tauchte.

Jedenfalls kamen wir 5 Minuten vor dem Beginn apparierend ein paar Meter neben dem Hogwartsgelände an.

Vor uns sahen wir die Kolonie an guten Zauberern und Hexen, von Auroren, Kobolden, Zentauren und alles, was wir für unsere Seite hatten zusammenfinden können.

Neben einem Baum lehnte Harry behutsam seinen Besen an, als würde er hoffen, ihn nach allem hier, übermorgen, oder wann immer es enden würde, wieder mitnehmen zu können.

Zusammen liefen wir mit gezückten Zauberstäben auf die Schar unserer Mitstreiter zu.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis wir an die Spitze treten konnten, wo wir nicht nur Lupin und McGonagall wiedertrafen, sondern auch die DA und Ron.

Er stellte keine Fragen darüber, wo wir gewesen waren. Er war höchstens verwundert darüber, zwei optimistische Gesichter zu treffen, die am vorigen Tag noch voller Zweifel und Angst gewesen waren.

Die Augen aller waren auf die schwarze Welle gerichtet, die immer weiter auf uns zu kam.

Als sie schließlich stoppte, zogen alle ihre Zauberstäbe. Harry sollte uns anführen.

„Hermine?" sagte er plötzlich, hatte den Blick aber immer noch auf die nun stehen gebliebene Welle gerichtet.

Ich drehte meinen Blick zu ihm.

„Ja?"

„Danke." Sagte Harry, ehe er schnellen Schrittes auf die schwarze Schar zulief.

Wir alle folgten ihm: ich mit einem lächeln.


End file.
